Joder el mundial!
by ALE-SAN KATYCAT
Summary: -Pero me llevaras, verdad Sasuke-kun-dijo su novia pelirosa suplicando.-Ok,ok- dijo el sin saber la sorpresa que le preparaban. [...] -(¡Porque rayos! la e siempre estaban buenas)-Pensó Uchiha al reencontrarse con su rubia, porque para Sasuke ella seguía siendo suya. SASUINO TWO-SHOT... Disfruten! Ale-San


**JODER EL MUNDIAL**

…

**SASUKE POV**

Era fastidioso ella llevaba 2 horas rogándole que la llevara, mierda pero que pendejadas verdad, era claro que debía llevársela con él.

**FIN DESASUKE POV**

-Pero me llevaras, verdad sasuke-kun- le dijo su novia pelirosa suplicando.

-Ok, ok te llevo- le dijo sin saberla sorpresa que le tenían preparada.

-¿Y bueno cuando nos vamos?- le pregunto.

-Mañana tomaremos un vuelo a Suramérica- dijo uchiha.

-Oh súper, lo siento cariño me tengo que ir de compras-dijo haruno tomando su bolsa y despidiéndose.

**SASUKE POV**

Hay hasta que por fin se larga!

Fue una lucha realmente, ella le suplico por horas, ir, pues ya él ya había alistado su equipaje, pero llevarla iba ser un lio, ella era realmente complicada, si no le combinaba su carísima cartera, no se la ponía, si los zapatos eran más _"cool"_ que el vestido, no se los ponía y así, pero Sakura era un reto y él le encantaban los retos.

**[… POR LA MAÑANA…]**

-Sasuke-kun , despierta!- le grito haruno- llegaremos tarde.

-Ok, ok ya voy-.

Uchiha renegó con la cabeza, y aun así se fue a bañar, luego de un rato salió y haruno lo apuro, pero aun así no llegaron tarde.

-Wow, llegaremos a Suramérica-dijo haruno.

-(Esperen, esperen…Suramérica! No!)-pensó uchiha.

Algo se le había olvidaba antes de crear el viaje, y con la palabra Suramérica, lo recordó, fabulosa, inteligente, divertida, hermosa, tierna, cabello rubio ojos celestes, colombiana! La había olvidado por completo, pero ella era parte de su pasado, de su horrible pasado de lo cual lo único perfecto es ella.

-¿Sasuke-kun y donde nos vamos a quedar?-pregunto haruno.

-En sao paulo, allí está mi casa-Le respondí.

-Oye, no me habías dicho que tenías una casa por aquí-.

- Y México, Argentina, Perú…y Colombia-

-¿En qué parte de México?-.

-Acapulco, Argentina en buenos aires, Perú en lima y Colombia…Cali-.

-Ohh, eh mira ya llegamos-

-(Uhh aquí inicia mi odisea)-

**FIN DE SASUKE POV**

Era más que obvio uchiha, lo presentía lo intuía, aunque era demasiada gente no creería ni una sola alma que ellos se reencontraran.

-¿Tomamos un taxi?-

-No, rentare un auto-le dijo uchiha.

Después de haber llenado el interminable puto formulario, se dirigieron a la casa de sasuke, lo cual no era una casa, sino, una mansión, el partido era ese mismo día en la tarde, así que debían cambiarse para irse en el auto.

-(Colombia vs Japón)-pensó uchiha-(Colombia!)

-Sakura, rápido se nos hace tarde- grito uchiha.

-Muy bien- dijo desde la segunda planta-listo, ¿Cómo me veo?

-Hermosa, ahora vamos-.

Se fueron, al llegar les toco dejar el auto como diez manzanas antes del estadio, al llegar era terrible la doble HP fila, era más larga que los aros de Saturno unidos con el cabello de Rapunzel.

**SASUKE POV**

Después de hacer la fila como por cuatro horas…Llegamos. Si! Adiós fila del demonio!

-Muy buenas tardes señorita, dos boletas-Dijo haruno.

-Lo mismo, aquí están, por favor les pedimos el inmenso favor de respetar sus asientos para mejorar el orden-Dijo la señorita.

-Si claro… son el 204 y 205-Dijo observando las boletas.

-Muchas gracias- Agrego Sakura.

-Por nada-.

204… 204… allí estaba! Era alto era obvio que se vería muy bien.

-Yo en el 204 y tu en el 205- le ordeno Sakura.

-Ok-.

Bueno ya habían pasado quince minutos, largos, se sentía feliz y a la misma vez triste, él no quería encontrársela, mentira…Quería verla y ahora, era su única esperanza…Encontrársela.

**-[NO MUY LEJOS]-**

**Ino pov**

**-**Lo siento-Se excusó la rubia-¡Perdón!

-(Haber 206… 206 allí esta)

-Uff ¡gloria!-.

**Sasuke pov**

Pero ¿Dónde estaba?, lo más lógico no vino, y ese aroma, si era raro ahora la olía, rió para sí mismo, tal vez alguien tiene la misma esencia…NO, nadie la tiene, esas flores, era un aroma en su piel, el aroma que también estaba incrustado en los poros de su piel.

**Fin de Sasuke Pov**

Uchiha observo por el borde de su ojo, ¡NO!, no era cierto… No podría serlo, ella no se había dado cuenta, su móvil la distraía, pero allí estaba a tan solo dos simples metros de el.

-(¡No porque rayos! Las ex siempre, están buenas)-Pensó Uchiha, al reencontrase con su Ino, porque para Sasuke ella seguía siendo suya-.

-¿Sasuke?-Dijo es voz encantadora- ¡Hola! -Lo saludo

-Ahh-Se hizo el desentendido-Ino ah hola –le sonrió.

**Continuara…**

**Hola, pues dije antes que subiría el One-Shot, pero decidí hacerlo un Two-shot, espero les guste, perdón por el vocabulario no adecuado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**B.y Ale-San.**


End file.
